Homesick
|season=1 |number=9 |season_no=1.09 |image1=File:Homesick1.jpg |imagewidth= |airdate= |writer=Jacobacranmer |previous= |next= }} is the ninth episode of the first season. Plot One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to see Jacob and Sierra at Knapford Sheds. "Jacob and Sierra," he said, "Today you will drive Duck on his branchline." "Yes, sir," Jacob said sadly. When they got to Duck, he was with Oliver and Toad. He noticed that something was wrong. "What's wrong guys?" He asked. "Oh, nothing," Sierra replied, "We're just a little homesick." "But, Ms. Sierra, how could you be sick of a wonderful place like Sodor?" Toad asked. "No, Toad," Jacob laughed, "homesick means we miss our home, not that we're sick of yours." "Oh, sorry, Mr.Jacob," Toad apologized. "That's alright Toad. After all you gave us a good laugh," Jacob told him. Later that day, Jacob, Sierra, and Duck meet up with Caroline and Brady, who were driving Donald. "Hey guys," Caroline said sadly. "Are you homesick, too?" Sierra asked. "Yeah," Caroline said. Just then, Sierra's cellphone rang. She looked at who was calling her. "Why is she calling me?" She asked, then answered her phone, "Hello. What do you want? Me? Why me? Seriously? Alright, fine I'll tell him. Goodbye." "Who was that?" Jacob asked her. "It was Mallory," she replied. "Mallory? Why would Mallory call you? She hates you," Jacob said, both shocked and confused. "Because," Sierra began, "she wanted me to tell you," she paused, she didn't want to tell him but it had to be done. "She wanted me to tell you that she's...she's...she's breaking up with you." Jacob looked shocked. "Why would she tell me through you?" He asked. "She wanted you to hear it from someone who cares about you more than she does," Sierra told him. "That's mean," Caroline said. "I knew it wasn't going to work out," Brady said. "Brady!" Caroline scolded, "That was not very nice either." "That doesn't make it any less true," Brady said. Then, Cassie and Kira drove up in Douglas. They saw that Jacob was upset. "What's wrong?" Cassie asked. "Mallory just broke up with him through Sierra," Brady replied. "Ah, poor guy," Cassie said. "I know right," Sierra said. "Could this day get any worse?" Jacob asked no one in particular. Then it began to rain. "I'm going with yes," said Caroline. "Seriously?!" Jacob shouted. "Yes," said Caroline. For the rest of the day, it rained, and Jacob was sad until it was time to go home. Before he went to Knapford Sheds, he ran into Thomas, Percy, and Toby. "What's wrong Jacob?" Percy asked. "I'm feeling a little homesick," said Jacob. "And his girlfriend broke up with him," Sierra added. "Don't worry," Toby said, "I'm sure everything will be better tomorrow." "Thanks Toby," Jacob told him. "You're welcome," Toby said. Characters * * * * * * * * * Brady * * * * * * * * Locations * Knapford Sheds * The Little Western * Thomas' Branch Line Trivia *Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Daisy were originally intended to have larger roles in this episode, as Jacob and Sierra were originally going to drive Thomas on his branch line. The original roles of these characters were replaced by Duck, Oliver, Donald, and Douglas. *Oliver and Kira were also originally intended to have larger roles. *The scene when Toad thinks homesick means that Jacob and Sierra are sick of his home is a reference to a scene in the Disney Channel Original Movie, Teen Beach Movie. *This marks the first time since Kira's introduction that she had a non-speaking role. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Episodes about Jacob Category:Episodes About Sierra Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Completed Episodes